Feathers and love
by Lady of the fog
Summary: Orochimaru tells Sasuke he can kill Itachi. But then as he is leaving, something kills Orochimaru and begins to follow Sasuke. Will he kill his brother? Especially when he finds out the supernatural twist to Itachi's reasoning for killing the clan?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Nobody but Kishimoto owns Naruto.

WARNING: YAOI, INCEST, THE GOOD STUFF XD

Japanese words:

Hai: yes

Arigato: thank you

Dono: Lord

Preface:

Sasuke's POV

"I played the role of older brother that you wanted… to test your capacity. The one who will test my capacity… you have that potential.... If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and live a loathsome life… Run away, run away, and cling to life."

Those words… the ones that ruined my life not so long ago… still run through my mind like they did when I first heard them. I still hear your voice loudly in my head. Do they mean that I was never anything more than a tool to you? Did I never mean anything to you? And to kill you… I don't think I will ever be able. You are beautiful, my Aniki. You are strong beyond imagining. To kill you would be to kill a god. Something that is not possible. But what can I do? Its what you want.

Chapter 1

Sasuke's alarm clock went off by his bed. It was time to get ready. The seventeen year old got up from his work desk and pushed the button. In all honesty, the clock was useless. Sasuke did not sleep. He could not sleep. Sure, his room was comfortable… but even though he had been here for a couple years now, he did not feel safe around Orochimaru. Did not trust him. And sleep held memories of that horrible day…

"Sssasuke." Was heard from downstairs. The raven got up and walked to the snake, down the dark hallway and unlit stairs.

"Hai, Orochimaru-Dono." He said quietly. The snake smiled.

"You have a very important mission today. Today, you will embark on the quest of your dreams. Your hatred has paid off…I have no more power to give you… in celebration of the end of your training, you may go kill your brother." Sasuke bowed.

He had pretended around everyone that he hated his brother. That he wanted to kill him. Truth be told, he only wanted to see him again. Even if it warranted his own death.

The raven put a smirk on his face.

"Finally. Arigato, Orochimaru-Dono." He said before going back to his room to pack. Sasuke had already done extensive research into the akatsuki. He knew where the hideout was, the quickest way to get there, where exactly Itachi's room was, and how to get in it un-detected.

Soon, the teen was ready. He had all his ninja tools, his katana, soldier pills, etcetera. All that was left to get were food provisions for the trip. Sasuke was about to pick up his pack to do so when he heard Orochimaru scream from downstairs. The raven bounded down into the kitchen, to find Orochimaru dead on the floor, an unused sedative in his hand.

Kabuto was backed against the wall. His eyes were wide and blood shot. Sasuke looked over to him.

"Kabuto. What happened?" He asked. The gray-haired boy only shook his head. And his expression returned to normal.

"Run, Sasuke. They were looking for YOU." He said. That was when Sasuke noticed it. There was another presence inside the boy.

"Who are you?" Sasuke growled, a kunai already in his hand.

"…A friend. All will be revealed but I cannot protect you here. Run. Go on your journey. Forget what you saw here. I will see you soon…" The voice said, longing subtly peeking out.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked warily. But there was no answer. Kabuto's body fell dead to the floor.

What did this all mean? Sasuke quickly grabbed his provisions and bounded back upstairs. Grabbing his bag, he put them in and jumped out the window, landing on his feet in the nearby tree. Shoving his chakra energy to his feet, he jumped through the trees at high speed. Somehow he felt he could trust the voice. Whoever it was…

Sasuke traveled for about five hours before he found a town. He would stop here for the night. The streets were crowded for some sort of celebration, so the raven should be safer here than out in the open. Sasuke rented a room at an inn in the center of the town. It was noisy here, but he would make do.

The teen couldn't help but take this time to think about his brother. Did he look different now? Was he still wearing that cloak with the clouds? Had the man changed personalities again? Soon Sasuke was drifting off to sleep… the first sleep he would have in years…

The bloody bodies of his clan surrounded him. They were all killed by the same man… the one in the cloak with clouds; his brother. Sasuke looked to the left and saw his family. His aunt, uncle, cousin, mother, father… to his right he gasped. It was his brother. His brother before this happened. His kind brother that he had loved. But what did this mean? He looked back at his brother in the akatsuki cloak. He beckoned Sasuke forward, but the boy could only stumble back. What did it mean? Two Itachis? Had the teen been awake, the thought would have been very… arousing… but surrounded by blood… his family's blood, the blood in his veins… this only aroused fear… and a potential headache for the morning.

Sasuke was awakened as a loud band was heard through the town. Sasuke turned on his side and looked at the clock. 5:30 AM. The town was silent. The partying had probably ended long ago. So why was there noise? Sasuke quietly got up and peered out from behind the curtains. There was smoke coming from the gates he had entered. It was time to go. Sasuke picked up his pack and went up to the roof. He had already paid for his room, so all he had to do was leave. Damn. He was looking forward to cooked breakfast… oh well. The teen ran across the rooftops till he got the walls surrounding the town. He jumped onto the wall, and then from there into the surrounding trees, and groggily continued his journey to the akatsuki hideout…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I have been waiting to start this story for a while now, i've had the idea stuck in my head. Interesting so far? Please let me know what you think! =D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters.

WARNING: YOU ARE IN THE YAOI SECTION. In reading on, you agree to read this story unconditionally, in sickness and in health. Till death or story's end do you part… just kidding. Enjoy!

A/N:I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the rating is more for violence and gore, even though there will be at least a couple lemons. This story will be a lot of fluff.

RECAP: The teen ran across the rooftops till he got the walls surrounding the town. He jumped onto the wall, and then from there into the surrounding trees, and groggily continued his journey to the akatsuki hideout…

Chapter 2

Sasuke traveled for another three hours before stopping to eat breakfast. The bread chips tasted stale but they were all the raven had packed for his breakfasts. And with no one to complain to, it was pointless to think about. Besides, he didn't have the time to waist. When Sasuke was done, he drank some water to get rid of the nasty aftertaste, repacked his stuff, and started his journey again.

Around ten or so, Sasuke noticed the trees were getting thicker, and the ground rockier. He was nearing the foothills. This was a good sign… the teen was moving even quicker than expected. For a journey that would normally have taken four days, the boy had made it in less than one day… and slept! There must have been something in the bread chips because Sasuke had taken the appropriate amount of time to reach the town... But considering he was being tailed… he definitely would not complain.

Lunchtime came soon enough, so Sasuke stopped. Berries and dried tomatoes... Sasuke's favorite meal of the day. The raven would never get enough tomatoes, no matter how they were prepared (Or not prepared). After that, he continued… But this time on foot. The trees were becoming too thick to travel through. Sasuke did not notice a bird tailing him in the highest reaches of the trees…

Just before sundown, Sasuke reached the end of the trees to find a small ravine leading into the mountains in front of him. The raven would not be safe sleeping in the open so he set up camp (a bed roll, blanket, and pillow) behind the last few trees. This is where Sasuke slept…

Suddenly a loud 'CAW' was heard, startling Sasuke awake. The boy stood up instantly, and glared at the bird. It was a crow.

"…What?"

The crow instantly disappeared. Sasuke frowned. Another 'CAW' was heard from behind him but before the teen could turn around, it flew into his back, turning into wings that attached themselves to Sasuke's back.

"What the…?" Sasuke asked himself, but his thought was disrupted by a loud bang about a mile behind him.

He was still being pursued?! The raven quickly repacked his stuff. He walked into the small clearing between the trees and the mountain. The boy's new wingspan was massive as he flexed the black wings to their limit. Sasuke took off running with the wings still open, his frame automatically being lifted off the ground; but the wings seemed to now have a mind of their own and moved on their own. Sasuke clung to his pack as it was now the only thing he could control in his current situation.

The dark of the night seemed to swallow the boy, irritating the group of men. He kept disappearing… and the boss would be a lot worse than displeased to hear it. You see, pissing off the boss was like asking the grim reaper to kill you… in both scenarios, you were sure to get it.

"He got away again." The man stated out loud. There were groans but nothing more as the men continued their attempt to catch the young Uchiha.

A/N: Hello my fellow ItaSasu fans! I am sorry this is so short, i'll make the chapter tomorrow longer. But hey, i had to continue writing! so, here's what i got! Dont forget to review! I love reviews like... well, like Sasuke loves Itachi (in my head... which is A LOT) Thanks for reading! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

WARNING: YAOI, INCEST, GORE IN SOME CHAPTERS, BAD LANGUAGE, ETC.

Quick A/N: To make up for the horrible excuse of a chapter yesterday, I made this one nice and long. Enjoy!

New Japanese words:

Arigato gozai masu: formal thank you

RECAP: The dark of the night seemed to swallow the boy, irritating the group of men. He kept disappearing… and the boss would be a lot worse than displeased to hear it. You see, pissing off the boss was like asking the grim reaper to kill you… in both scenarios; you were sure to die.

"He got away again." The man stated out loud. There were groans but nothing more as the men continued their attempt to catch the young Uchiha.

Chapter 3

Sasuke had fallen asleep during the flight, and so he was shocked when he woke up in what looked like a barn. An old man walked in.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worry apparent on his face. Sasuke cleared his dry throat.

"Yeah… I think so… Where am I?"

"Your in my barn. My wife and I found you asleep on our doorstep, so we brought you in here." Sasuke nodded.

"Arigato gozai masu."

The man only nodded and held a cup forward. "Some water." Sasuke took it and gulped it down quickly.

"Thanks again." Sasuke said, handing the cup back.

"Sure thing." The man said. "My wife will bring you breakfast here in a couple minutes."

Sasuke nodded and the man grunted. He walked out of the barn leaving Sasuke to his thoughts. Wait. The wings. Sasuke saw a mirror on the wall so he ran over to it and lifted up his shirt. He did not find wings but what he did find was just as alarming. There was what seemed to be a tattoo on his back. It was all black and seemed to be some sort of Middle Eastern writing. How odd. The raven heard footsteps so he dropped his shirt and sat back down where he had been sitting. An old woman walked in the barn carrying a tray of food.

"You like it, then?"

Sasuke frowned. Was she talking about the tattoo? Or the barn?

"Like what?" He asked.

"The symbol of coarse."

Sasuke eyed her for a moment till he recognized the presence in her that had been in Kabuto.

"It…it's you again." Sasuke whispered.

"Yes. Here, eat up. That food you brought is not nourishing enough for your growing body." She said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Sasuke questioned, not even looking at the tray the woman had set down.

"… I cannot explain yet. You will know in due time." Sasuke glared. What the hell did that mean?

"Then what CAN you tell me?" He asked coolly.

"Not much at the moment. But please, you are so close to journeys end. Don't get fatigued or malnourished." Sasuke sighed and looked down at the plate. Eggs on toast, three sliced tomatoes, and milk. Sasuke smiled. Tomatoes.

"How did you…?" Sasuke trailed off as he looked up. The woman was gone. The raven sighed and ate the breakfast. Around noon, the old lady came back in and sat by Sasuke.

"How are you feeling after last nights flight?" She asked. Sasuke had decided to no longer question the presence… not till he met it face to face.

"A little tired." He replied. The old lady giggled.

"That is to be expected. You asked me earlier what I could tell you… so I came to give you information on the men following you… They are not human. They were once some of Konoha's ANBU black ops… but now they have been taken over by spirits. The people who owned the bodies are no longer in this world… so in reality they could be called zombies although unlike in the movies, their flesh is not rotting and their clothes are not tattered. They even have regular intelligence… except for the extra information on the 'other side'."

Sasuke glared. Was this woman on crack? But then again, she too was being 'taken over' by something.

"Then what does that make you? Are you a zombie too?" The raven asked with a cruel smile on his face. The woman chuckled.

"Not really. The woman in this body is still very much alive… and I am not necessarily… a spirit. But we will discuss this later."

"When?"

"When we meet."

"And when is that?" The raven asked, becoming annoyed. This presence was annoying like Itachi. He always spoke in riddles and never answered questions. Wait… could this be Itachi? The raven looked at the woman and tried feeling the presence. No… it was different than Itachi. They just acted similar…

"Whenever you want." She curtly replied.

"Then lets meet right now." Sasuke glared standing up. The woman chuckled softly.

"I can't reveal myself to you at this very moment. Once again, you will soon understand why." She said. Sasuke glared.

"I am tired of all your riddles. Thanks to the woman in there for breakfast. I'm leaving." He said as he strutted out of the barn. The surroundings made Sasuke gasp. He was deep in the mountains already… and judging from the terrain was less than a mile from the criminal hideout.

Sasuke took off running again till he reached the giant bush that hid the underground hideout. The bush was the main entrance. The raven walked around the rock to the spot behind Itachi's room. Sasuke smirked and used a jutsu to go straight through the wall. He didn't care if Itachi was in there or not, although he would hide if Itachi wasn't. Once in, it took Sasuke a few minutes to get used to the dim lights. There wasn't anyone in the room… so Sasuke hid his chakra and crawled under the bed.

About ten minutes later, two forms barged into the room.

"Please Itachi-San, we can have a good night, yeah. I'll do whatever you want me too, un. ANYTHING yeah." Sasuke felt his sharingan activate. He knew he had no right but he didn't want anyone touching his Aniki…

"No." Sasuke calmed down.

"Please, Itachi. We haven't even slept together ONCE since that time when you joined, yeah…" The man trailed off.

"You act like I promised you an exclusive relationship. I only used you because I was unstable." The raven said coolly. The blond man started crying and ran out of the room. Only silence answered him. The tall raven took off his cloak and hung it in his closet, then he locked his bedroom door.

"Come on out now, Sasuke."

Sasuke gasped. How could he have known the boy was there? Maybe the older brother was guessing. Sasuke stayed where he was silently. There was a small chuckle.

"Foolish little brother, you cant live under my bed forever." Sasuke frowned and crawled out.

"How did you know I was there?" Sasuke asked quietly. He had covered his chakra… he had stayed quiet… he wasn't visible from under the bed… how did Itachi know?

"Let me be polite, I should ask you. Did you come across any difficulties on your way from the barn?" Sasuke sighed.

"No, I… Wait… you knew I was at the barn?" The teen asked. How the hell did Itachi know?

"Still in the dark? Let me ask you. Did those tomatoes make you happy?" Sasuke frowned. What was…? That's it!

"You…you were the presence? That took over Kabuto and that old woman? But how? It doesnt feel the same as yours does now." Itachi sighed.

"Now is the time… that I show you what is going on." Itachi said. Puffs of white slowly protruded out from the tall raven's back. Soon, the room was full of white wings. "Sasuke… I am an angel. And not just any angel, I am an arc angel… a 'fighting' angel that brings forth the wrath of heaven in order too protect a special person. For me… that person is you. I was sent from heaven to protect and love you."

Sasuke's jaw fell open. What?

"I could not show you my true form in the barn because humans who try to look at angels have their eyes burned out. I needed my own human body."

Sasuke stared at his brother. What the hell kinda game was this? Sasuke was not deeply religious but he practiced Shinto. And so had Itachi. The teen stared at his older brother. This had to be some trick… some jutsu… In all honesty Sasuke did not believe in angels, demons, vampires, etc. And now after all this time, his brother decided to try and feed him this bullshit?

"Stop toying with me you prick. After all this time… this is… you are sick, brother. You need help. We can get you to a hospital… this cant go on." Sasuke concluded.

Itachi's face was expressionless but the air quickly grew cold. Sasuke pulled out his phone but Itachi stretched his hand toward it as Sasuke flipped it open and put it to his ear. There was only static. Sasuke frowned. He felt the same presence as before… but being so close, he could tell it really was Itachi.

He closed the phone and mocked his brother's blank face… even as the very foundations of his mind begun deteriorating. All of reality was doing this. Orochimaru's death… being here with his brother again… his brother claiming to be an 'angel'…the air… the phone… Sasuke's vision went black and he felt himself plunging to the floor, but warm arms wrapped around him before he hit the floor. The teen felt himself be pulled against something very warm. It smelled like Itachi… Itachi…

Sasuke was sitting in a dark ravine (the same from earlier), but the water was his clan's blood. The drained bodies lay to his sides exactly like before, but this time they were pale like they had been drained of all blood. The confused teen looked up to see the mountain his body was currently on, but saw Itachi… no, not his brother. His brother lay dead to his right. The crazy angel dude fighting a man that was as pale as the bodies. But wait… the man looked familiar… Madara Uchiha! His eyes were sharingan activated but he had vampire fangs protruding from his mouth. The two Uchiha stopped, seeing Sasuke. Madara smiled.

"Tell your brother… tell him you want ME and not him. He cant love… he doesn't know how… but I do. Don't you want ME, Sasuke?" Madara asked.

Sasuke frowned. Itachi's face was blank like usual. Sasuke wanted to say 'screw you, you're both freaks! I don't want either of you!' but he didn't. The teen stumbled forward a couple steps and called Itachi's name. The angel smirked and turned to take the surprise on Madara to his benefit when Sasuke looked away and to his horror he saw all his friends dead. No, not his old friends from Konoha… Suigetsu, Karin, and the rest of his sound village friends… they all laid dead next to the bodies of his family. Then the raven felt strong arms wrap around him from behind and a savage peace washed over him.

"They were all in a plot to hurt you… but I protected you Otouto… I was a good brother… Aren't I so good to you?" He cooed, craziness dripping from his voice.

Sasuke jolted up in a fright, and into warm arms.

"It's alright, Sasuke." Itachi cooed and stroked down the spiky locks. Sasuke shoved the man away.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY FREAK! MY brother died that day with my family. You are nothing more than a psycho left in the empty husk of the beauty that once was." Itachi glared.

"You should not talk to your elders that way, dear brother." The tall raven spat and backhanded Sasuke across the cheek. "I will not protect an insolent brat. You will be kind to me or I will kick you back out into the cold world with the 'zombies' after you." Sasuke rubbed his cheek where he had been slapped.

"DON'T call me BROTHER. YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. BROTHER." Sasuke yelled. Itachi's face went expressionless and he disappeared.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi now sat outside, trying to meditate. How dare the punk talk that way to him? Sasuke had NO IDEA how much pain and suffering the tall raven had gone through for him. That he almost gave his LIFE for him. Deep even breaths… nice and slow…

Soon after pushing these angry thoughts out of his head, Itachi felt warmth fill him again. His brother was here. Was here for Itachi's taking… but first the angel would have to explain the rest of his story… once his beloved was ready…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke looked around. He blinked. Had this all been a dream? No. Sasuke had been hiding under the bed. The teen calmed himself. If Itachi really was what he said he was then it probably wasn't wise to talk to him like that… but… he wasn't Itachi. Not Sasuke's brother. No, this was something else… Sasuke sat on the bed and calmed himself down. He needed to be more careful.

Sasuke's POV

Aniki… You died. I… I want you back so badly! KAMI, how I loved you. Now I'm sure your beauty surpasses any humans… but then again, what does beauty get you? They say Gabriel was the most beautiful angel in heaven but now look at him. The lord of evil. Is that what you are destined for? The path of vanity? Of… evil… No. The real you died a long time ago. The beautiful Aniki that I once loved… the man I still love… you are gone forever… Now left in your wake is a crazy thing that I cannot even look upon with my human eyes. Now because I love you, I am stuck in the clutches of a madman. A madman in your body.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ohayo! Yay! so, another chapter is out! I wanted to apologize for the size of the last chapter.... yeah... anyway, thank you to all of you have been reviewing! I really rely on reviews to let me know how i'm doing! So, they are important to me! (yeah... i'm still begging for reviews XD). Well, ja! till tomorrow! =D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto… I just work here.

WARNING: YAOI, INCEST, RAPE, SOME FOUL LANGUAGE, ETC.

RECAP: The beautiful Aniki that I once loved… the man I still love… you are gone forever… Now left in your wake is a crazy thing that I cannot even look upon with my human eyes. Now because I love you, I am stuck in the clutches of a madman. A madman in your body.

Chapter 4

Itachi walked to his room, a smug look on his face. He had concluded that because he was given the job to protect Sasuke… Sasuke should pay for it… If he wanted his strong older brother's protection, he would have to give him something in return whether he liked it or not. And Itachi knew just the thing for Sasuke to give him… The said boy was still on the bed when Itachi walked in.

"Are you ready to continue this conversation, little brother?" The older man asked curtly. Sasuke only nodded. It was time the rest of the truth should be revealed. "… As I was saying. I was sent here to protect you." Itachi said, slightly puffing out his chest.

"Why? Why would I be that important?" Sasuke asked, his face staying blank of emotion like his brother's.

"Because you are a prophet. You have not yet found your power."

Sasuke blankly stared at his brother. Wow this man was crazy…

" I was born as your brother so we could bond as you just started life. You see, there is another reason I was sent to protect you… your soul was pre-decided to be married to me."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. He would have loved to marry his brother… if his brother weren't crazy. No. Sasuke was going crazy. This couldn't be real. Angels… zombies… prophets… this had to be a sick dream.

"Wake up!" Sasuke said, standing up and slapped himself across the face. Crap that hurt! Itachi frowned. He stepped forward silently in two long strides so that he was facing Sasuke. He rubbed the boy's cheek with his thumb and forefinger.

"Don't ever do that again." Itachi said in a slow angry tone.

"Why should I listen to you?" Sasuke challenged.

Itachi's face went expressionless as he grabbed Sasuke and shoved him against the nearby wall. The tall raven held the shorter by his shoulders against the cold stone.

"Because I do not allow anyone to break my things. I have very few things to my name, but because you are one of them, you will be in perfect condition."

Sasuke frowned. This man seriously was crazy. This was not Sasuke's beautiful Aniki. No. He looked very much like him… the same beautiful eyes, the long glossy raven hair pulled back into the signature ponytail, the slim but firm torso and hips, the deliciously pale skin, the long slender fingers that were so skilled with anything they attempted… this was definitely the body of Itachi… but the older brother Sasuke loved was no longer.

"I am not property." Sasuke growled in his throat. Itachi chuckled.

"Oh… you are. You are mine, and since you seem to not understand, I will make sure you do. You belong to me, little Sasuke." Itachi said, his lips angrily catching his brother's.

The sheer force of the surprise kiss split Sasuke's lip, and blood began dripping down his chin and a large drop hit the floor. The young raven squirmed desperately against his brother's tight hold but alas the boy was no match for his strong Aniki. Itachi thrust the boy's hands above their heads using his right hand while bringing his other one to his mouth. Without further ado, the older brother started sucking his fingers. Sasuke continued to squirm.

"LET ME GO YOU SICK PERVERT!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi smirked and took his fingers out of his own mouth with a loud 'POP.' Sasuke froze. What was the sick perv up to now? Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's silence and shoved his hand into Sasuke's shorts, immediately reaching his destination, the small puckered entrance that the older prodigy was about to claim as his own.

"W…WHAT ARE YOU D…DOING?!?" The boy screamed as a wet digit slid itself across the said part of his anatomy. Itachi chuckled and the young teen squirmed harder. He moved his leg to kick Itachi in a very inconvenient spot but the prodigy saw it coming and blocked with his own leg. The older raven backhanded the younger with his still wet hand.

"That's a very bad little brother. Where did you learn such ill manners?"

"It's called ninja school. They teach us how to defend ourselves against crazy pedophiles like you!" Sasuke spat. Itachi smirked and two of his wet appendages came out of seemingly nowhere and plunged into Sasuke. The said boy screamed in pain.

"You must relax, foolish Otouto." Itachi hummed and he skillfully made scissoring motions with his fingers.

Tears started crawling down Sasuke's cheeks from both the pain and the sadness. This was not at all how he imagined his first time. And KAMI how much this hurt! Itachi's face was void of emotion as his fingers stopped scissoring and started roaming around as if searching for something…

"IITACHIIII!" Sasuke screamed. Pangs of pleasure coursed through his unexploited body and the teen started panting for air. The raven was angry with himself for letting it out. He didn't want to give the satisfaction to the man he had started to hate.

Itachi smirked and pulled out his fingers, only to shove in three. Sasuke screamed in pain and the scissoring continued from before.

"If you cooperate Otouto, I will brush that spot again. Your Aniki can make you feel so good if you let him." Itachi cooed. Sasuke growled.

"Fuck you to hell." Itachi smirked at that.

"I will be doing the fucking little brother. Your mission is to feel the pleasure I give you." Itachi scissored further, making sure Sasuke was stretched out enough for what was to come next. The taller raven retracted his fingers and pushed Sasuke onto the bed, taking Sasuke's hands into his one above their heads like before.

"S… Stop." Sasuke whimpered as Itachi pulled off his cloak and pants with his now unoccupied hand.

" YOU stop, Otouto. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I already told you, little brother. I need to teach you a lesson you will never forget. You belong to me."

And with that, Itachi thrust himself into Sasuke. The said boy cried out again, the pain almost blinding. Blood crawled down his chin. He had bitten down on his lip.

"Pl…Plea… se Itachi..." Sasuke whined. He wanted the pain to go away. But Itachi took the plea as something else. He smirked.

"Finally, no more of this foolish bad behavior. I will reward you then, Otouto. Call your Aniki's name." The taller raven whispered as he hit Sasuke's sweet spot dead on. Another wave of pleasure hit Sasuke. Why couldn't his body hate this as much as his mind? He didn't want this psycho freak raping him! But he still couldn't get out of his brother's grasp. Sasuke scowled.

"Itachi." He growled. But again the older brother took it as a consenting plea for more. Itachi's smirk grew wider and he began thrusting in at a fast pace, hitting his brother's prostate dead on each time. Sasuke could not contain his mewls and moans. He wished it were anyone but his brother, but it felt so good! Tears continued down the young teens face until suddenly he felt his stomach tighten. Sasuke cried out again, and his hot seed sprayed onto both their stomachs. Inadvertently, Sasuke's walls tightened around Itachi, making the prodigy come a minute or so after Sasuke, his own hot seed overfilling the capacity of Sasuke's behind. Itachi collapsed beside Sasuke for a minute before getting back up and pulling his clothes back on.

"Now you belong to me." The tall raven mused before walking out of the room. The door locked after him and to Sasuke's dismay the walls were covered in chakra to prevent any escape attempts.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out! Between writers block, and life i got trapped. But i am back now! Please review! I am thinking of just ending this here if i dont get enough reviews! D=


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: You now belong to me my pretties! XD just kidding. For a proper warning, please avert your attention to one on a previous chapter.

RECAP:

"Now you belong to me." The tall raven mused before walking out of the room. The door locked after him and to Sasuke's dismay the walls were covered in chakra to prevent any escape attempts.

Chapter 5

Sasuke lay face down. He felt so dirty… so used… and the worst part is that part of him liked it. Cherished it. Enjoyed it. The way the raven's Aniki had filled him so completely, the way it had felt when Itachi had hit that bundle of nerves inside Sasuke… It was all so delicious. The broken raven felt more hot tears streak his face. His pride was so busted that he didn't even care he was crying… he just wanted the memory of what happened to go away. And yet it was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him in his young life. As they say; some night to remember, some night to forget.

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when a blue haired woman came into the room.

"You must be Sasuke, ne?" She asked softly. Sasuke growled.

"Just go away. I don't want to see anyone."

Konan sighed. "My name is Konan. I brought you breakfast, and I came to heal any wounds Itachi may have given you." She said, as she reached through the doorway and pulled in a tray of food.

Sasuke smirked; she had left the door open. If he could just get up… Sasuke jerked straight up but could not get off the bed as pain exploded through his body. Mostly his lower half.

"Oh, you shouldn't make any sudden movement for a while. It's not good to strain the muscles." She elaborated.

Sasuke glared. He was about to tell her to fuck off when his stomach growled.

"Looks like I came in time!" Konan chuckled. She set the tray of food next to Sasuke and he plunged for it. He couldn't help it, he was suddenly starving! Sasuke felt someone touch his butt and he angrily turned around when the blue haired girl smiled.

"All done. Enjoy your food." And with that she was gone, the door shut and locked tightly. Sasuke wiggled his butt around and noticed it no longer hurt. The raven sighed in content and continued eating. The meal was gone all too soon, leaving Sasuke alone with nothing to do in Itachi's room again. The small raven stood up and stretched. He would be damned if he was just supposed to sit there all day. He opened the closet to find many akatsuki cloaks and a couple towels on the shelf lining the top of the space. Sasuke grabbed a towel and went over to his pack, pulling out a kunai. He wouldn't doubt Itachi would attack him in the shower… Sasuke smirked and walked into the small bathroom, closed the door and turned on the water. He took his sweet time taking off his clothes hoping to bring up the older prodigy's water bill. Sasuke eased his way into the hot water; as if it could wash away the dirty feeling left by Itachi. Itachi… Damn him. Sasuke sighed. He could still feel the little child in him crying. Feel him shuddering at the fact his Aniki was no longer his Aniki. That the amazing prodigy from years past would do something as horrible as rape Sasuke.

"Psst."

Sasuke jumped and grabbed his towel. He wrapped in around his bottom half and turned around red faced in the direction of whoever had got his attention. He didn't care about his towel getting wet.

"Go now, un." The blond person whispered.

It was the guy from earlier… damn he looked like a girl!!! The figure stalked out of the room. Sasuke turned off the water and went into the other room. There it was. There was a break in the chakra force covering the walls. Sasuke smirked. Just what he needed to escape. The raven quickly put his clothes on and ran to the wall, grabbing his pack on the way. The wall gave away easily and he walked into the bright sunlight outside. Birds and squirrels were chirping, butterflies were fluttering, and there was a nice breeze. Sasuke dashed through the trees for a couple miles, running past the barn he had stayed at without a passing glance.

Finally free of Itachi!!! Sasuke mused. Sasuke ran full force into something big and fleshy. He fell backward onto his butt. He looked up to see a man standing above him. He had an Akatsuki cloak on but what was weird about him was he looked somewhat like a tree, and he was two colors, each vertical half of him. One was white, the other blackish.

"We think you should not be here." The man said, two voices ringing out at the same time.

Sasuke gulped and a fist came speeding at his face. He dodged and kicked the plant man in the chest. The raven bounded off in the other direction. Sasuke skidded to a halt, looking back and trying to catch his breath back. There was another Akatsuki man in front of him. But he knew who this one was. This was the shark man Kisame, Itachi's partner. Sasuke spat disrespectfully in-between them and ran off in a new direction that would take him away from both the plant man and the shark man.

"You are a very disrespectful little child!!" Kisame yelled after the boy.

Sasuke smirked and mentally answered him. 'Hell yeah I am!!!'

A man with long black hair that looked like he had been stitched together appeared in front of the running Uchiha. Sasuke growled and skidded to yet another stop.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" The teen yelled and ran past him, parallel to where the shark man had been.

This in when Sasuke realized he was running back in the direction of the hideout. Maybe he could run past it? The raven's thoughts were brought to the present as he heard a loud chuckle come from the man behind him. This annoyed him further, his run speeding up in effect. Sasuke was forced to stop again as he ran into a circular clearing. There were dolls positioned between each tree so no one could pass. One came forward. It had red hair and gray eyes.

"Come back quietly and we won't be forced to hurt you."

"Fuck you."

"I'm afraid not." The doll said with a smirk on its face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and ran back out of the clearing, heading the same way he had been before being stopped by the stitched man.

It wasn't long before he was stopped by another Akatsuki member. This one had white hair and a multi-bladed scythe.

"Fuckin brat. Quit wasting my god damned time before I really fuck you up. Jashin damn you!"

Sasuke frowned. Jashin? Sasuke glared and ran in another direction. Konan came from out of nowhere and was running beside him.

"I'm hurt you know. I thought we would get along just fine."

Sasuke spat again "Get away from me. I'm done here."

"The longer you run, the more aggravated Itachi will become. We don't want to face him. I'm sure you don't either."

"Why would anyone want to face that sociopath? He should go to a mental hospital."

Konan frowned but stopped running. It seemed there was only one person who would be able to stop this boy. Konan chuckled lightly to herself. The rumors were true. It seemed Uchiha's got what thy wanted. Only another Uchiha could impede in the way.

"Be careful, Sasuke-kun." She softly whispered.

Sasuke continued through the forest. He just wanted this all to be over! There was no surprise left in the teen when a member with an orange mask appeared.

"SASUKE-KUN!!! SASUKE-KUN!!! SASUKE-KUN!!! I AM SO HAPPY TO MEET YOU!!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!!!!"

This is what stopped Sasuke this time. What was this person's problem? Tobi is a good boy? WTF?!

The man ran up to Sasuke and immediately hugged him into a tight grip. The mask came up very slightly to just above the person's mouth.

"Don't worry, I mean you no harm. Listen. I can get you out of here but you have to trust me and come back for now."

Sasuke glared.

"Fuck you." The teen said and shoved away the man. The teen ran in yet another direction.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!! TOBI DO THAT LATER!!!!!" The man called after Sasuke. Sasuke shuddered but kept running.

For reasons unknown to him, Sasuke's heart began to speed up even further. Arms wrapped around Sasuke's middle and he was hoisted up into the air. A smell of lavender, vanilla and cinnamon hit Sasuke's nose. Itachi. The ravens ascended higher and higher into the air until they were flying over the tree line. Great white wings flexed as Itachi flew closer and closer to the highest mountain peak. Sasuke crossed his arms and tried frowning but inadvertently ended up pouting instead.

"Don't think that cute little pout is going to get you out of trouble foolish little brother."

Sasuke snorted but didn't uncross his arms. He didn't like the feel of his legs dangling under him; and he didn't like being told what to do. His Uchiha pride was still there, even if it was somewhat broken from earlier. Sasuke frowned. He realized he no longer felt dirty or used… just irritated. Shouldn't rape victims be afraid of their rapist touching them? Sasuke didn't feel alarmed being near Itachi… just angered.

"What you have done today Otouto, is at the very least insulting. It is even more angering." The taller Uchiha said before setting Sasuke in a stream and landing in it himself.

The cold water was thigh deep and almost stung the skin.

"…This is a special spring. It is what the mortals call the spring of life. If you drink from it, it will prolong your life. But there is another reason it is called the spring of 'life'."

Sasuke frowned. Great. More riddles. Suddenly the raven felt something in his heart churn, his stomach following in effect. He looked up at Itachi who seemed to be glowing. But naturally… like a mother glows when she is pregnant. Itachi was wearing nothing but black pants and his necklace. The usual hair tie now around his wrist was allowing the midnight dark hair to flow around the elder's shoulders like the spring they were standing in flowed around the man's legs. Somehow the shiny dark locks were soaking wet and plastered to the pale skin. This brought Sasuke's attention to the toned muscles all along Itachi's upper and middle torso. The muscles were prominent but not overly so… in fact

they could be described as perfect.

Sasuke was about to let his eyes drift lower when verbal silk brought his attention back to Itachi's mouth.

"Like what you see little brother?"

Sasuke could not contemplate hating Itachi. The man was all wet and looking so very sexy. The raven nodded and looked Itachi in the eyes. Itachi smirked and walked forward, closing the space between them in two small strides. Sasuke reached his hands out, immediately massaging the abdomen muscles beneath them. Itachi sighed and pushed into the touches.

"Otouto…" He muttered quietly.

Sasuke felt a small bit of heat hit his groin. As if the feeling was a precursor, Sasuke's hands unconsciously drifted to Itachi's member, which had already started to grow in its confines. The young raven stroked and petted the appendage till it was full size. Itachi let out only a couple grunts but gently thrust his hips forward in response. The said man brought his hands to rest on Sasuke's hips, massaging and kneading them to keep Sasuke stroking. Itachi leaned forward, bringing his lips to Sasuke's ear, and licked it.

"Otouto." He whispered quietly.

"Itachi-Nii-San." Sasuke sighed in response.

Itachi smirked and pulled off Sasuke's purple rope that kept his clothes together. The white and purple cloths fell off with the purple obi, leaving Sasuke in only his pants. Itachi ran his own hands down the hardened planes of Sasuke's torso, reveling in the feeling of the soft skin.

"This… this is a love spring." Sasuke finally puzzled out.

Itachi chuckled and nodded.

"Your so horrible Nii-San." Sasuke said in a somewhat seductive tone.

"Oh? I wonder what you will do considering I'm the one out of us two who enforces…"

Sasuke smirked. "I'm gonna make you do everything by yourself then."

And keeping to his promise the raven dropped his hands to his sides. Itachi chuckled and pulled Sasuke's now wet form to himself, chest to chest.

"Any special fantasies you have, little brother?" The taller raven questioned. "Me as your superhero, ne?"

"Actually, I always imagined Aniki to be a vampire…" Itachi laughed and nuzzled into Sasuke's neck.

The elder of the two nipped and sucked at the section of skin conjoining Sasuke's neck and colar-bone. Sasuke gave a couple small moans and Itachi pressed his erect member into Sasuke's inner thigh.

"Nhg… A.. Aniki…." Sasuke whispered. He could no longer hear the little voice in the back of his head telling him this was wrong.

Itachi pressed harder and gave a long lick up the sensitive flesh of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke shuddered in excitement. Itachi yanked off Sasuke's pants and boxers before ridding himself of his own garments. He then shoved Sasuke back onto the sandy bank of the stream; Sasuke's hips were still submerged in the water. Itachi followed quickly after, straddling his brother's smaller hips. The older Uchiha brought his mouth back to Sasuke's neck and once more began to suck at the soft skin.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. He no longer cared about his earlier declaration. Itachi smirked and quickly thrust into the younger raven's tight heat. Sasuke cried out in surprise and wrapped his legs around Itachi's hips, which were now thrusting at a medium pace in-between them. The younger brother could not hold in his mewls so instead he began letting them all out.

"Yes, don't hold back from your Aniki." Itachi purred. Sasuke groaned and they both started thrusting harder, the older brother going even farther and stroking the younger in time with his thrusts.

"Cum for me, Sasuke. Cum in my hand." Itachi said and sped up his pace even more.

Sasuke only nodded. He understood but could not form a proper sentence to reply. Itachi grabbed at Sasuke's wrists and forced them over his head before biting down hard into the younger brother's neck. Finally he quickened his pace to as fast as possible and finally he started lightly sucking out Sasuke's blood. The blood that he also shared…

Given what had happened earlier and now the powers of the stream, Sasuke could take no more. Hot seed sprayed out of his member and landed all over both their stomachs. The force of the ejaculation made Sasuke clench around Itachi. The older raven came soon after. Both brothers rode out their orgasms and then just lay there panting for some time. Once both Uchihas caught their breaths, they got re-dressed and Itachi picked Sasuke up bridal style before ascending into the air to go back home.

The flight back home was silent except for the sound of Itachi's wings slicing through the air. Sasuke fell asleep about halfway through. The akatsuki members were waiting outside when Itachi returned. They all gave small sighs and big smiles. Their butts were no longer on the line so they were happy.

"TOBI THINKS WE SHOULD CELEBRATE!!!"

There were cheers from all members except for from Deidara who pouted and gave a long sigh, Konan who was busy treating some wounds Tobi had somehow managed to accumulate in the last five minutes, and Pein who was not present. Itachi chuckled.

"Hn."

Sasuke shifted in his sleep a little and his hands clung tighter to Itachi's shoulder. The older Uchiha held in the smirk that wanted to appear on his face. He would wait till later to enjoy the presence of his Otouto. All Akatsuki guys (and lady) went inside to prepare for the party. -Even Deidara who was being forced by Konan-. They all knew though, this would be a weird party…..

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm really sorry for how long this took. I hope i still have readers... ehehe... yeah. anyway... i made this chapter nice and long to appologize for how long i took. Please be sure to tell me what you think!!! I love reviews like... like little kids love ponies XD


End file.
